1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable infusion pump. More particularly, it relates to an implantable infusion pump employing a chip as a throttle section.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Implantable infusion pumps are known in the prior art and comprise of a housing having a pair of chambers formed therein. A first chamber receives a propellant for generating a vapor pressure, while a second chamber receives a medicament. Also provided is a throttle section for metering the delivery of medicament which is delivered to a catheter opening in the body of a patient, the throttle section formed as a chip with a fluid path etched therein. Such can be seen in European Patent 0 189 940. Unfortunately, such prior art devices have shown not to have a reliable inlet-outlet connection, nor one that is resistant against shock. Such an improved device is needed.